The Return of Miss Doombringer
by Linzerj
Summary: The title basically says it all; Miss Doombringer returns. But there's a little suprise in store for her...and their names rhyme with Swimmy and Smoof. Rated K plus for Miss Doombringer's evilness. General Humor. ENJOY! R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Get Ready

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**P.S.: you may want to watch **_**The Fairly OddParents; No Substitute for Crazy**_** before reading this if you haven't already done so!**

* * *

**The Return of Miss Doombringer**

**Chapter 1: Get Ready**

"Yah!" the kids of Dimmsdale Elementary school cheered. Why were they so happy? Because Mr. Crocker fell out the window and once again broke his failing hand because Timmy was taunting him with the "FAIRY GODPARENTS!" gig.

"That was awesome!" Timmy said to his fairies.

"Poof!" baby Poof agreed.

"Yeah, the way that he screamed was the best!" Cosmo added.

"Well, let's hope the new substitute isn't Miss Sunshine/Miss Doombringer again," Wanda said grimly.

"WANDA! YOU MIGHT JINX US!!!!" Timmy and Cosmo shouted.

"Poof?" Poof asked. He hadn't been there before…

"Oh, relax," Wanda said.

But how could Timmy relax? Last time Miss Doombringer had almost got his fairies!

And they had every right to be worried.

At the school, Ms. Waxleplax, the principal, was talking to none other than Miss Sunshine.

"So you'll do it?" Ms. Waxleplax pressed.

"Of course!" Miss Sunshine, aka Miss Doombringer, said in her fake cheery voice.

"Great! You can set up right now! Oh, and lock up when you're done," Ms. Waxleplax instructed, walking out.

In Mr. Crocker's room, Miss Sunshine had changed into her Doom clothes. She had set up the room so no fairy could get out. This time, she would get Turner's two fairy godparents.

The room had steel bars ready to close off all doors and windows, and on her call, a helicopter could come and put a giant butterfly net over the school. This time, however, she didn't need fairy detecting stars; she had her target ready.

Timmy Turner was going down.

* * *

**I've had this idea in my head for a while now, and I finally decided to go ahead with it. So, what do you think? I hope you all liked the first chapter! Tell me anything you want in your review! Go ahead! Just click the little button...**


	2. Chapter 2: Fears Unleashed

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**P.S.: you may want to watch **_**The Fairly OddParents; No Substitute for Crazy**_** before reading this if you haven't already done so!**

* * *

**The Return of Miss Doombringer**

**Chapter 2: Fears Unleashed**

Timmy Turner strolled to school casually, his fairies disguised as a green pencil and a pink pen. Poof was not a writing item like his parents; instead, he was a keychain on Timmy's backpack. Why? Well, students brought their backpacks into class anyway, and Timmy wasn't taking any chances, in case Miss Doombringer _was_ there.

He strode into class and sat down in his seat, between Chester and AJ, his two best buds. Then Ms. Waxleplax walked in on her short little feet.

"Children, since Mr. Crocker broke his failing hand...again...we have a substitute today, one you have all met before! Students...Miss Sunshine!"

Ms. Waxleplax walked away as Miss Sunshine came in wearing her nice outfit. As soon as Ms. Waxleplax was gone, she 'transformed' into Miss Doombringer. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" she cried. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" the students screamed. Poof, as a keychain, looked at Miss Doombringer, scared. Was this who his parents and godbrother were talking about yesterday?

The answer, young Poof, is yes. Miss Doombringer gave a shrill whistle and everyone was quiet.

"Students, as you know, I am a fairy hunter," she said casually. "And last time I was here, I found the fairy. But there were, in fact, TWO fairies, both of whom got away."

"Uh-oh..." Timmy whispered.

"That's right, Turner. Uh-oh indeed. TURNER is the one with the fairies!" Miss Doombringer cried. And with that, the metal bars slammed down on the doors and windows, and a butterfly net was placed over the school. Timmy looked around; all the kids were staring at him. When he looked up, Miss Doombringer was literally in his face. "I've got you, Turner."

* * *

**Dun dun dun duuuuuuun! What will happen next? Only I know! And sorry if this one was a little short for you guys; but I do plan to have lits more of this up today. There's no need to fear, LINZERJ IS HERE!**

**Well, stay tuned!!!! =)**


	3. Chapter 3: Doom Says It All

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**P.S.: you may want to watch **_**The Fairly OddParents; No Substitute for Crazy**_** before reading this if you haven't already done so!**

* * *

**The Return of Miss Doombringer**

**Chapter 3: Doom Says It All**

Timmy gulped as Miss Doombringer grabbed the disguised Cosmo and Wanda and held them up to the class. "THESE ARE TURNER'S FAIRIES!" she announced. Half the class looked a bit skeptical; the rest looked just plain scared.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Poof whispered as he saw the evil sub hold his parents up. "Oh no!"

"Well...can you prove it?" AJ asked. Miss Doombringer shot him a glare that would have killed him if it could have. "Can I prove it? Of course I can prove it!"

"NO!" Timmy cried as the desk turned into a shocking table. Miss Doombringer smiled evilly as she put Cosmo and Wanda down on the table. No one could do anything. She flipped on the switch. At first, the fairies could handle it with little pain and no screams necessary, but then Miss Doombringer turned up the intensity, and they couldn't hold in their screams any longer. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"NO! STOP!" Timmy cried.

"Admit they're fairies!" Miss Doombringer challenged.

"NEVER!" So she turned up the intensity even more.

It was too much for poor Cosmo. In a flurry of green sparks, he reverted from pencil to fairy, panting. But Wanda held on, gritting her teeth. Her dunderheaded husband had already exposed them, basically, but she wouldn't give up her dignity over pain.

Poof was starting to tear, but he held back, for fear of Miss Doombringer finding him, too.

Timmy watched as Cosmo changed back. Timmy looked crestfallen, and Cosmo shot him an apologetic glance.

The whole class stared in awe at the green-haired fairy, but Miss Doombringer needed both fairies to be exposed. And so, she turned up the shocker's intensity as high as it could go.

Wanda let another cry of pain escape, but she wouldn't stop holding on...even if it killed her.

"No, no, NO!!!" Timmy screamed. He tried to lunge at Miss Doombringer, but she flicked him aside, as if he were but a fly.

"Mommy!" Poof cried silently. He could feel a tear fall down his cheek.

The shocker was on at full blast, and Wanda couldn't take much more. In a bout of pink smoke, she went from pen to fairy. She would have simply poofed away, but the butterfly net diminished that power.

And the pink-haired fairy now floated next to her her husband in defeat as Timmy uttered a final, "No."

* * *

**How was it? Was I too intense? Tell me in a review! Come on! You know you want to...**


	4. Chapter 4: HELP!

**I...oh, you get the point already!**

* * *

**The Return of Miss Doombringer**

**Chapter 4: HELP!!!!!**

Timmy put his head on his desk. It seemed as though Miss Doombringer had won. She had exposed his fairies...

Then he remembered; he still had Poof! He looked up, and saw that poor Wanda looked frazzled. She had endured all that pain for him and Poof!

Cosmo had exposed himself at a lower level, but he still had alot taken out of him. He had recovered, kind of...though now they were in a smaller butterfly net, courtesy of Miss Doombringer.

Timmy growled at her. He couldn't believe her! She was worse than Crocker!

The whole class was either looking at the fairy couple or at Timmy in shock. All the time Crockpot had been rambling on about how Turner had fairies, yadda yadda yadda....he had been right!

Poof himself was direly crestfallen. His parents were about to either 1. die or 2. be used for total world conquest.

The bell rang, signaling dismissal. It was three already? Wow, time flies when evil is on the loose.

"Well class, you are all excused. But since Crocker won't be back till next week, I'll see you all again tomorrow...." The class gulped and high-tailed it outa there. All except Timmy.

"Give them back," he snarled. "Nope," Miss Doombringer snapped. "You gonna kill them?"

Miss Doombringer thought a moment, the fire in her yellow eyes going down for a moment. "Hmmm.....maybe I will. But I think that I shall instead use them to rule the world! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Timmy backed off for a moment, grabbed his backpack, Poof swaying in keychain form, and ran. He ran as fast as his ten-year-old legs could carry him. He catapaulted himself out the school doors and over the steps and nearly flew down the street. He skidded to a stop by his house and pulled the mailbox, falling into the Timmy Cave. There, Poof came out of his disguise. "POOF!!!" he cried franticly. "Poof poof!!"

"It's OK Poof," Timmy lied. "I just gotta think of what to do..." It suddenly came to him that he could ask Jorgen to give Trixie, Chester, and AJ their memories back...but that had a backfire percentage of 99.9%. Then he remembered Molly, from the Wishing Well.

"Poof, can you get me to Molly's house?" Timmy asked. Poof shook his little rattle and _POOF_ they were at Molly's house.

Molly saw him as she came down the road. "Timmy? What are you doing here?" she asked as her fairy Swizzle poofed up.

"MISSDOOMBRINGERANEVILFAIRYHUNTERHASCAPTUREDCOSMOANDWANDABUTNOTPOOFANDINEEDHELP!!!!!!!!!!!" Timmy cried in one breath.

"Whoa, slow down there," Molly said. "And, look, I'd love to help, but I can't. I have a problem of my own."

"And that is....?"

"I gotta fight a bully at 5."

"Oh," Timmy said, hanging his head.

"But you can have this," Molly said, handing him something. "It's my fairy emergency kit. It should have what you need."

"Thanks," Timmy said, taking it.

"Swizzle, I wish Timmy and Poof were at their house," Molly commanded. And in a puff of magic smoke, they were gone.

**_Lookmyfirstlinebreakeverinthiswholestory!_**

Timmy, who was now home, looked through the fairy emergency kit. He figured he could use some of the stuff tomorrow to get his fairies back.

* * *

**Well, I think that'll do it for today. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Miss Doombringers Master Plan

**I...oh, you get the point already!**

**This chapter is all about Miss Doombringer with a bit of Poof!**

* * *

**The Return of Miss Doombringer**

**Chapter 5: Miss Doombringer's Master Plan**

Miss Doombringer was in the classroom with Turner's fairies in a magical septor similar to the one Crocker used in _Abracatastrophy_. However she still had on her regular clothes.

"You know what I'm going to do know fairies?" she asked them.

"Let us go?" Wanda guessed hopefully.

"NO! Nice try though, I'll give you some props for that," Miss Doombringer relpied.

"Um...are you going to give us churros?" Cosmo asked. This only earned him wierd looks from Wanda and Miss Doombringer.

"Anyway," the evil sub continued, "I am going to use you two to rule the world!!!!!!"

"Wow, didn't see that one coming," Wanda commented sarcastically to Cosmo as Miss Doombringer broke into an evil laugh.

(_A/N well, not much to her master plan, is there? Just take over the world....and then she'll probably destroy all of Fairy World-)_

"Oh, I forgot one piece," Miss Doombringer suddenly remembered. "After I take over the world, I will destroy Fairy World! I WILL BE THE SUPREME RULER OF EVERYTHING!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!"

_(A/N how did I know? Now a Poof snippit!)_

**_OMGitsalinebreakandheytodayispossumday!!!_**

Poof was very worried now. Timmy was absolutely untrustworthy when it came to diaper changing. That was the only thing Timmy couldn't do. He missed his mommy and daddy so badly!

Of course, Timmy had decided to be ready to fight this evil sub tomorrow; he had all of his old Fairyversery gifts ready, along with supplies from Molly's Fairy Emergency kit. Poof was still scared though. What if he pooped in his diaper when facing the evil teacher? _(A/N hahaha...I'm sorry!)_

Poof put on his ninja-baby suit from _Wishology: Part Two; the Exciting Middle Part_ and practiced his awesome baby-ninja moves again. He would get his mommy and daddy back one way or another!...that is, if he didn't get captured first.

* * *

**First off, I'm sorry this was shortish. I have algebra homework...blech! Anyway, I wanted to just give you guys a bit more of this story before I have to get cracking on algebra!**

**Timmy: I'm so glad I don't have algebra.**

**Me: Shut up! Who asked you anyways?**

**Timmy: Uh...Poof did!**

**Poof: Poof poof?**

**Me: Stop blaming Poof! I can very easily make it so you fall into a random alligator's mouth!**

**Timmy: ...Well, you have a point, but I can just wish myself out!**

**Me: Not if I make them invulnerable to magic!**

**Timmy: Poof, I'm scared!**

**Poof: Poof? Poof!**

**Me: Review, please! Or Timmy will go to my wonderful alligators Sue and Mary Beth. Oh, and Poof will cry, too!**

**Poof: Poof poof!**


	6. Chapter 6: Magic VS Magic

**Okay, so unfortunatly, Timmy does not go to my alligators. However, I had a dream last night where Miss Doombringer was bugging me so I threw her to Sue and Mary Beth. Yeah...it was a wierd dream. So anyway's I own nothing, blah blah blah, thank you for reviewing, ON WITH THE SHOW/STORY THING!!!!!**

* * *

**The Return of Miss Doombringer**

**Chapter 6: Magic VS Magic**

Miss Doombringer was unprepared for Timmy Turner's revenge.

When he came through the door he had on his awesome Santa's magic bag cape thing, his magic mirror, his exploding easter eggs, Cupid's bow and arrows, his magic jet pack, and the magical dental floss from the tooth fairy. And Poof...actuall, as of now, no one knows where Poof is.

"Yeah," Timmy said, "where is Poof, author person?"

Hey, wait...you aren't supposed to know I'm here!

"SORRY!"

Anyway... where was I? Oh, yes, now I remember!

Okay, so blah, blah, blah blah blah, Timmy's all ready to fight, where is Poof...Okay, here we go!

Miss Doombringer was aking attendence when she noticed Timmy Turner was missing.

"Hmm...I hope he's dead!" Miss Doombringer cheered.

But oh how wrong she was.

Timmy then burst into the classroom all souped up in his awesome gear.

"So, Timmy Turner....well, whatever, DIE!!!!!" Miss Doombringer said. (_A/N I know, that was so OOC. More like Mandie then Miss Doombringer.)_

Okay, so Miss Doombringer and Timmy exchange blasts of magic energy and Timmy fires some exploding easter eggs and all the kids run away because they are scared. So then Timmy shoots some arrows at Miss Doombringer but they all miss and none hit the magic septor thingy because Timmy has lousy aim. (_Sorry, I am sick! My writing might be out of whack because of that.)_

Then some kids come in and randomly sing _Adults Ruin Everything_ while Timmy and Miss Doombringer fight. (_A/N I have no clue as to why I did that.)_

So, the magic fight lasts for, like, over 3 hours, and I don't feel like telling you all the boring stuff that goes on in that time period. So, now we skip to wherever Poof is!

Frankly, Poof had no clue what to do. So he had poofed home to Timmy's again. Why? Because...well, Poof wanted to hug his stuffed bear because he was scared. But then Poof realized that Timmy could be in monumentally gigantic trouble. So, he got on his ninja suit from _Wishology; Part 2; The Exciting Middle Part_. And then he poofed away to help Timmy.

* * *

**I am so sorry that this chapter sucks. I have a horrible cold....ACHOO!!!! God, I HATE sick season!**

**Cosmo: Soup?**

**Me: Thanks Cosmo.**

**Cosmo: Please review so that Linzerj will feel better!**


	7. Chapter 7: Poof to the Rescue

**I'M BACK!!!!!! Now for Chapter seven!**

**But before we begin, today, my bus driver saw a MOOSE!!! IN CT!!! We (the children riding the bus) didn't get to see it, but there were some news guys from news channel 8 or something. And it's a BULL!! This is bad because moose have bad eyesight and will attack rather than run (braver than their cousins, deer). And I'm scared 'cause in this game, Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2009, my guy is up in the mountians trying to hunt bear, and he gets attacked by a mountian lion, AND he gets charged by a MOOSE!!! And it took, like, ten shots to kill it before it killed me. And I read that moose have caused lots of accidents and deaths. So I'm really scared!!!! **

**But, other than that, I'm all better! No more cold! YAY!!! On with the...thing!**

* * *

**The Return of Miss Doombringer**

**Chapter 7: Poof to the Rescue**

The bell had rung, and as soon as it did, all the students high-tailed it outa that classroom, quick as a cheeta with a bullet on its back.

"Cheeta? Where?" Cosmo asked.

Cosmo! I just went through the whole 'don't-talk-to-the-author' thing! GOSH!!

Anywhozits, Timmy and Miss Doombringer were still in their big duel. Cosmo and Wanda were quickly tiring-

"But I'm not tired. I feel fantabulus!" Cosmo exclaims.

"You ding-a-ling!" Wanda says, smaking him.

Thank you Wanda! As to Cosmo, just pretend you're tired or something!!!

"You know, we should start this chapter over," Timmy says.

"Yeah, you sorta lost the climatic part a while back," Miss Doombringer adds.

Hm...good point. Okay everyone, back to the beginning!! Cosmo, try not to mess up this time, please.

"SURE THING!!!" Cosmo shouts.

Everyone, if Cosmo dissapears from the face of the Earth, it will most likely be me and Wanda KILLING THE IDIOT!!

"You bet!" Wanda chimes in.

Now, take two! And...ACTION!!!!

**The Return of Miss Doombringer**

**Chapter 7: Poof to the Rescue**

The bell had rung, and as soon as it did, all the students high-tailed it outa that classroom, quick as a cheeta with a bullet on its back.

But Miss Doombringer was still dueling with Timmy. Cosmo and Wanda were running out of energy, and Timmy was running out of magical weopanry. But it wasn't the end.

In a cloud of magic, Poof appeared, all decked out in his awesome ninja baby suit. As soon as she saw him, Miss Doombringer did a "FAIRY!!!" spazz.

"OMG, did I just spazz like Crocker?"

"Yeah!" Timmy said, laughing.

Miss Doombringer growled, and launched herself at the boy. But Poof counteracted it with a magic blast.

"Grrrrr....." Miss Doombringer was really angry now.

Poof took her out with his awesome baby ninja skills though. And he somehow set free his parents.

"YAY!!!" they screamed.

"Grragh! Fine then. Have it your way. But I'll be-" Miss Doombringer was cut off by a big magical boom.

"Dream on, puny human. Prepare to have your memory wiped!" Jorgen boomed. He then used Forgetacin on the substitute teacher.

Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy, and Poof all high-fived again as Jorgen left and Miss Doombringer was put in the whacko institute.

But is it really over?

* * *

**NO! HA! Got ya! You thought it was over, didn't you? But there shall be more....MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**

**Um..Okay, ignore that. REVIEW!! And, uh, sorry about the mess-up back in the beginning. COSMO'S FAULT!!!**

**Anywhozits, REVIEW!!!**

**Oh, and to reviewers, sorry about previous chapters, but that was when I was first getting sick, around chapter five, so I think I just got a bit whacky and it was a bad idea to write. But, hey, you get what you get, right?**

**....Right?**

**REVIEW!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8: THE END!

**LOOK! TWO IN ONE DAY!!! I ROCK!!!**

* * *

**The Return of Miss Doombringer**

**Chapter 8: THE END!**

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were no longer in danger. Jorgen had wiped everyone's memories and Crockpot was back.

"Ya know, I never thought I'd miss Crocker!" Timmy commented as he walked out the school doors into another beautiful afternoon.

"Yeah!" Cosmo put in. "Compared to Crocker, Miss Doombringer...well, brings doom!"

"Oh, you finally learned something!" Wanda sighed.

"Yep! And, best of all, with Crocker back, everything's OK! Back to normal!"

"Poof!" Poof cried happily.

"So....now what?" Wanda asked.

A devious grin formed on Timmy's face.

**_OMGthelastlinebreakEVER!_**

Timmy and Poof were now riding down a swiss mountain on Cosmo and Wanda, yelping joyously. It was the end of that adventure; the end of Miss Doombringer; and the end of Cosmo's interrupting people. Life went on and on..and on...and on....

Oh, whatever, THE END!!!! :D

* * *

**Come on, guys. A review won't kill ya. Review even if you have no account; I used to be like you....no account, no profile...so, I allow you anonymus people to review and be...well, anonymus! Review! I hope you all enjoyed! BYE!!!!!**


End file.
